Axetale
AxeTale is an AU where Frisk never leaves the Underground during a neutral run, where Toriel becomes queen, and Sans chases Flowey away before he can steal the souls. Years later, Flowey was able to steal them, and in his haste, he broke the fabric of time and space, distorting the magic of the Underground. This caused what is known as "The Glitch". The monsters grew insane, hungry, and turned on each other. The Hunger The Hunger is a powerful force born from the Glitch. It grew in power as time passed, causing the monsters to always feel starved and crave the flesh of others. The monsters went insane and began to turn on each other. The monsters also developed powerful primal urges to hunt and kill for flesh, their bodies mutated, their magic became unstable and all those who had magic in them were affected. The children were the first killed, and it became a literal "kill or be killed" world. Bloody streaks and dust lines the entire Underground. Most monsters reside in New Home where they hunt and kill, either alone or in animalistic packs. Characters These are the characters in AxeTale. This list is planned to be refilled with absolute basic information. If you're looking for in-depth information on the characters of AxeTale, please see the AxeTale Wiki. Humans TBA The six souls TBA Frisk TBA Aliza TBA The monsters TBA Nabstablook TBA Annoying Dog TBA Alphys TBA Toriel TBA Asgore TBA Undyne TBA Sans TBA Papyrus TBA Aaron TBA The Amalgams TBA Nice Cream Guy TBA Burgerpants TBA Onion-San TBA Muffet TBA Mettaton TBA Riverperson TBA Jerry TBA ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ (Gaster) TBA Shyren TBA Grillby TBA Ice wolf TBA Gyftrot TBA Mad Dummy TBA Temmies TBA Alternate variations (Not canon to the main AU) Potential for some to be separated into their own pages. AxeFell ( a sad, sad, AU of UnderTale.) This Underground is even emptier than AxeTale’s. Blood and dust stain the walls and trees and ground permanently. The corpses of headless monsters litter the Ruins and the forests of Snowdin and hang from posts like grotesque scarecrows, eaten down to the bone. A fell wind, tinged with fear and iron, blows through the empty caverns, and through the land of winter and death walks the Executioner, the Head Collector, a mad skeleton monster wielding an axe so large it looks impossible to lift, its haft a strangely long and spiked spine. The monster is out of his mind, and behaves much like a dog, sniffing at the wind and watching the scenery attentively as he walks. Attached to his chest is a broken, dirty baby doll in a baby carrier, and glowing in his shattered skull floats a fluttering crimson orb, always watchful and flickering and cruel. If you are fortunate, he will not find you, though his sense of smell is incredible. If he does not find you and believes himself alone and without a foe, he will lift a small personage down from a basket slung across his back. She appears to be human, is dressed in frills and bows and treated with immense care, and calls the beast “daddy”. She is the cleanest, purest thing left in the Underground, and the skeletal monster would do anything to protect her. Aliza fell into this Underground as a ten-year-old, a runaway from her grandmother’s "care". She followed the path of a scarlet butterfly, led to the mountain with whispered promises of happiness and a family she had never known, and found her last remaining family there, bringing light and hope to Sans the skeleton that he had begun, even in his madness, to believe was completely lost. The Monsters Many of the monsters in AxeFell have perished. Of the 12,000 that used to exist, only 100 remain. Flowey rules over the capitol, glutted on prey and high on power and madness. Napstablook haunts the Ruins yet, as untouched by the Hunger as he is in AxeTale. Sans remains alone in Snowdin, clinging to the sanity that his "wife" (a mannequin wearing a wig) and "child" (a broken porcelain doll he found in the dump, along with the mannequin) give him. The Riverperson rows the swift, dust-choked river, Onion-san hunts the swamps of Waterfall, and a few scattered Temmies bleat for food, alone and lost in the darkness. The Amalgams patrol Hotlands, Mettaton patrols the Core, while the remaining of the lesser monsters hide as best they can, hoping not to fall prey to the few, extremely powerful greater monsters. Gaster watches over this Underground reluctantly, cynical and unable to interfere. All others have fallen, meat for the Hunger of those that remain. For the first time in a long while, true starvation, unlike the false and mentally-induced one of the Glitch, may very well be a problem. Once this sets in, the underground may very well go empty, and monster kind will be sentenced to the electric chair. Flowey Flowey was a gentle spirit, hurt by the savageness of the monsters in Underfell and forced into silence by fear. He had no resets to save his friend, who he thought may have been coerced into staying, forced into marriage with one of his greatest enemies. He had the best of intentions when he took the souls. He intended to free Frisk, with his regained power over time. Unfortunately… the Glitch didn’t care what he wanted. He was finally powerful enough to revenge himself on the monsters that had tortured, beaten and forgotten him. He wasn’t going to give that power up. And then… when he began to realize that the taste of ash in his mouth wasn’t dust, but guilt, it was too late. The Hunger had already taken him, and there was no going back. It took his mind and his desires and twisted him into a demon of hunger and crazed, power-hungry menace. The monsters of this Underground were cruel to him when he was powerless to do anything more than run. Now he has the power to hit back. And so he does. Intent can be honorable. '''But the Hunger consumes all.' AxeSwap The Floweys act like mimics, flowers that smell so good that they draw in prey close only to swarm out of the ground to consume the unfortunate beast. Aaron sits upon his pedestal posing and flexing seductively as another monster falls into his traps. Alphys stalks Hotland with single-minded fervor, dragging her axe behind her and wearing a scrap of Undyne’s lab coat as a headband. Dogamy has lost his mind, howling for his lost mate. Ice Wolf consumes all in his path. Nice Cream Guy rules the forest with iron will. Lesser Dog creates grotesque works of art from his unfortunate victims, totems and warnings to those that encroach on his land. Napstaton’s song haunts Waterfall, ringing through the halls in disturbing, repetitive, glitching insanity. Hapstablook haunts the Ruins, tragically alone and forever in mourning. Temmie, giant, bloated, rotten thing she has become, strikes from the shadows, whispering to herself and cackling endlessly. Sans, lost to his dementia and obsession with his lost past, makes his traps and worships his lost bride. Papyrus, trying to take care of Sans, Aliza, and himself the best he can while mourning his own deceased lover, smiles no more. Aliza, resentful of her crazed father and apathetic uncle, too young to understand the kind of loss they both have suffered, wonders why she came at all. If Monster Kid Lived (AxeTale) Once the Hunger started, Monster Kid’s parents almost immediately started to feel the effects. With the little sanity they had left, they forced Monster Kid and his sister to lock themselves in their bedroom, and to only come out once everything was quiet. Two days passed, and they could hear the screeches of their parents finally die down. Once it was gone completely, the came out, finding their parents dead, with their mangled bodies in the center of the living room. After weeks of feeding off their parents and hiding inside, they ran out of food and grew hungrier and hungrier. Soon, Monster Kid was consumed by the Hunger, and turned on his sister, devouring her almost whole. This ate up the last of his sanity. He painstakingly stitched the last thing that was left of his sister, which is her arm, to his armless body. The arm doesn’t do anything. It is stuck in the same position and just dangles loosely from his scales. The reason of why he did this is unknown, though it’s best to just chalk it down as insanity. Monster Kid now stalks upper Snowdin and in the wood lines around the area. His tail spikes grew sharp and long and now serve as his weapon of choice. Once he has his sights on a victim, he emits a loud, screeching roar and darts forward, swinging his tail and impaling his prey on his tail. He would sometimes leave them there, squirming until they bleed out. ''Those were the lucky ones. If Asgore Lived (AxeTale) If Asgore survived the assaults of Frisk and Flowey, he would become absolutely nihilistic if he survived to see the Hunger and its maddening gaze unfold into the underground and upon his people. When the Hunger broke out, he locked himself in his palace, listening day in and day out to the demanding clamor of the mobs at his door give way to panicked screams as they turned on one another, the destruction of the capital, and eventually, the eerie silence pierced only by the occasional tortured screams. All the while, he’s utterly lost the will to live. To do anything at all. He merely sits on his lonely throne, and he has withered away into a barely living husk. He’s completely hollow, with nothing left of the monster he used to be. Not even the glimmer of intelligence in his tired, white eyes. Only sorrow and regret. Sorrow for his people, and regret for the fact that he did nothing about it. He’s too weak to be of any significant threat, as he had gone years without feeding upon anything or anyone. His soul has almost broken apart completely, only held together by the cruelty of fate’s design. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Horror Category:Comic Category:Scary Category:Monstrous